RWBY FANFICTION GIVEAWAY
by Goldeen Goldeen
Summary: Need any ideas for your fanfiction? My brain is overflowing with ideas so comment or pm me if you want one of my ideas! Note: I will only begin to post after one person comments(It's so I know that somebody wants my ideas.)
1. Welcome!

Hi, I have soooo many ideas, so I decide to give them out to other authors!

So here is how it will go:

-First I will give out weapon ideas and some random ideas

-Second I will give out OC ideas

-Third I will give out Faunus ideas that aren't the stereotypical dog, cat, or wolf, also I will give out semblance ideas

-Fourth I will give out story ideas

All of this depends on whether people actually take my ideas. Comment below if you want something. One comment saying that they want something will get the ball rolling(A.K.A. I want to see whether someone actually needs ideas. If one person comments, I will begin to post my ideas.)


	2. Weapons giveaway!

Hi! This is the first section of the RWBY Fanfiction giveaway! Today's giveaway item is... WEAPONS! Lettuce begin!

 **Note: Some of these weapons go with an OC, so their descriptions might reoccur.**

* * *

1\. Hairold- A headband that can straighten out into a double-sided blade; the ends have lightning dust crystals in them. The blade can extend into a ranged form, where the knife splits in two and the hilt turns into a long flexible string. It can be used to spin around and electrocute people, be used as a grappling hook, or used to tie someone up.

2\. The Spork of Doom- An extremely large spork that has a blade coming out of the end, and four different triggers on the spine. Each trigger is for each prong of the fork part. Each prong is an individual gun barrel. The spoon part can be used as a shield.

3\. The Devil's advocate- A staff topped on each side with spikes and various claws that has shockwave dust on one end; if it is stamped on the ground, it sends out a huge shockwave

4\. The Puppeteer- Two cloth bracelets that have extremely heave bells on the end that have dust for pellets(The little balls inside that make the bells jingle), also can be wrapped around thing and used to smash walls, bones, and other objects.

5\. Dust rings that turn into gauntlets that can shoot blasts of that specific element.

6\. A bow and arrow that the tip of the arrow can have exchangeable dust tips.

7\. A sword that has a string coming out of the hilt and can be collapsed into a boomerang, and into a grappling hook(bly splitting the sides of the sword to make a T shape)

8\. A shield that has a long, sharp spike coming out of the front, and the outer edge is a spinning blade.

* * *

Next time: OC ideas! See you then!


	3. OC Giveaway!

Hi! This is the second section of the RWBY Fanfiction giveaway! Today's giveaway item is... OC's! Lettuce begin!

 **Note: I had been messing around with different OC templates, so some of them are different. Also, if you are confused about the weapons, check back on the weapons chapter**

* * *

Name: Kiera

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: High Ponytail

Age: 17

Weapons: Her Semblance, and her headband

Weapon Name: Hairold

Clothing: See Below

History: Kiera went to signal, but has no affiliations with Yang or Ruby. She went to combat school like a normal person. Used to be a ballerina/runner.

Personality:Fun-loving, loyal, great at puns, and is the one somebody goes to be comforted

Major Strengths: Very agile, and fast, good stamina, Loyal

Major Weaknesses: Not very trusting, not very strong, scared of bugs

Flaws: Overprotective, short temper

Aura: Glows light blue

Semblance: Kiera's semblance is that she can control her hair like a muscle

* * *

Name: Dalia Marionette

Race: Faunus, Hippo

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Orange

Hair Style: Short

Age: 14

Weapons: Her bells

Weapon Name: The Puppeteer

Clothing: Cream colored jeans, maroon top with yellow ruffles, maroon boots with yellow cuffs, cream colored gloves, and

History: (Do your own thing!)

Personality: Moody, angsty, doesn't forgive, doesn't let go, loyal to the end

Major Strengths: Good stamina, Loyal, fast

Flaws: Overloyal, doesn't forgive

Aura: Glows a cream color

Semblance: Strength

Color: Cream

* * *

Name:Theo Tempest

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Gay

Race: Human

Appearance: Green hair and eyes, 5 foot 6 inches, Dark Skin

Personality: Very passive, chill, nice to everybody, shy

Clothes/Armor: Light green and black t-shirt, black and gold belt, light green and black sweatpants, black boots with gold buckles,

Weapon(s): Wind Dust rings that turn into gauntlets made of dust, semblance

Background: Lived in Atlas with his twin until they recently moved to Vale

Strengths (4 at most, please): Great on teams

Weaknesses:(At least 3. Please.): Not a very good fighter without his brother

Likes: Nature, peace and quiet

Dislikes: Loud, busy areas

Semblance: Can turn into a panther made of wind

Color: Green

Misc. Info: Has a twin named Skylar

* * *

Name: Skylar Tempest

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Team: AMST/ Amethyst

Sexual Orientation: Gay

Race: Human

Appearance: Light blue hair and eyes, 5 foot 6 inches, Dark skin

Personality: Tough, outgoing, social

Clothes/Armor: Light blue and black t-shirt, black and silver belt, light blue and black sweatpants, black boots with silver buckles,

Weapon(s): Ice Dust rings that turn into gauntlets made of dust, semblance

Background: Lived in Atlas with his twin until they recently moved to Vale

Strengths (4 at most, please): Great on teams

Weaknesses:(At least 3. Please.): Not a very good fighter without his brother

Likes: Loud, social areas

Dislikes: Quiet, calm areas

Semblance: Can turn into a panther made of ice

Color: Ice blue

Misc. Info: Has a twin named Theo

* * *

Name: Alesia King

Nickname/Aliases: Alys

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Race: Faunus, peacock

Appearance: Dark teal hair, Hot pink eyes, tan skin, peacock tail

Personality: Kind, wise, strong willed, encouraging, protective

Clothes/Armor: Black collared sleeveless crop top, black miniskirt, Black knee high boots, grey armbands and waistcoat

Weapon(s): Devil's advocate; A hot pink staff, topped on each side with spikes, shockwave dust on one end

Background: Lived in vale all her life

Strengths (4 at most, please): Social, good at working as a team

Weaknesses:(At least 3. Please.): Restless, and overly curious

Likes: Spicy food, fruit, fighting

Dislikes: Cats, dogs, vegetables

Semblance: Can turn her body into metal

Color: Teal

* * *

Name: Merissa Dæmon

Nickname/Aliases: 'Mer'maid

Age:17

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Race: Human

Appearance: Purple hair, Green eyes, Pale skin, Purple lips

Personality: Wallflower, loyal, opens up around friends, emotional

Clothes/Armor: Purple crop top, Plum shrug, black jeans, purple and black boots

Weapon(s): Bow and arrow that the tip of the arrow can have exchangeable dust

Background: Lives at beacon

Strengths (4 at most, please): Stealthy

Weaknesses:(At least 3. Please.): Not good against a lot of enemies

Likes: Libraries, school

Dislikes: Parties, social gatherings

Semblance: Can blend into the shadows; almost invisibility

Color: Purple


	4. HOLIDAYS

**Hello people of earth! I am back, and aren't dead! I think... Anyways, today's giveaway item is... HOLIDAYS**

* * *

Grimmoire- A holiday based off of Halloween. In the old days, people would confuse Grimm by putting sweet treats outside of their lair. Then the hunters and huntresses would decapitate the unsuspecting Grimm when it wanted to see what the candy was. In a later adaptation, hunters and huntresses would dress up as Grimm and hide candy in a Grimm- inhabited area. They would kill the Grimm and then eat the candy. The current adaptation is that people dress up as Grimm or hunters and go on a scavenger hunt to find candy.

Dust/crystal day(someone PLEASE come up with a better name)- a day where couples exchange dust crystals or regular crystals as a symbol of their affection.

Day of unity- A celebration of the unity of the four kingdoms. Usually there is a huge neighborhood potluck and party, to celebrate all cultures.

Dawn of the sun- a bittersweet day where most people go on the beach at sunrise and have a picnic breakfast with their families this is to celebrate the win against the Grimm at the beginning of time(I think) and to remember ancestors who fought in that war.

Day of the fallen- basically a day to remember those who have died.


	5. FAUNUS!

HELLO ALL! To make up for my irreversible lameness, I am posting TWO chapters at the SAME time! Because it will probably be forever before I post again. Today's SECOND GIVEAWAY ITEM IS... FAUNUS!(which I know some of you have asked for )

NOTE: I will be posting infrequently, and pm me if you use one so I know if people use my ideas :)

ALSO: Check out my collaborater, marvelRolevena's new fanfic, melting emeralds!

Also 2.0: the things listed are different traits that could be used

* * *

Pangolin- Scaled arms, button nose

Bat- Tall ears, echolocation

Rat- tiny ears, red tinted eyes, sharp nose, bucktooth

Rhino- two smal horns on nose, tiny ears, possibly a tail

Impala- small horns, tail

Bee- stinger, antennae

Fish- can breathe underwater, back fin, loves to swim

Ram- curled horns

Chameleon- can change eye color, scaled skin

Bearded dragon- spikes on jaw, reptilian eyes


End file.
